Outer Senshi: Faerie Chronicles
by Madame Belldandy
Summary: The four outer scouts are transported to the planet Hugemsqueezumz and are given a quest to destroy the rocket faeries. What they dont know is that they're trapped in a cleverly disguised pokemon parody!
1. Krispy Kreme

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! No friggin duh.

-

Amara Tenoh was cruising down the highway on her motor cycle, and as usual, had her cousin Michelle in tow.

"Umm, are you sure we should be driving around in the fog?" Michelle asked the blonde uneasily. Indeed, it was foggy that day, but they had something VERY important to do.

"BUT IF WE DON'T MAKE IT TO KRISPY KREME IN TIME, I WONT GET MY FREE CHOCOLATE DOUGHNUTS!" Amara said. Oooook, that was a little out of character. But, Amara wasn't herself that day. Michelle was determined to ignore it and hope it would go away. '_But then again, it might get worse...'_ She thought.

"Amara, I thought you hated doughnuts."

"I....changed my mind."

"Amara, what's troubling you?"

"Nothing."

"Come on..."

"Seriously, it's nothing..."

"TELL ME, DAMNIT!"

"Alright already! Sheesh." Amara said, finally deciding to relate the bad experience to the blue haired girl in the back seat. "I had a dream. A giant celery stick was chasing me. It said: "EAT MORE DOUGHNUTS!" And that's why I'm deciding to eat doughnuts."

"....Is that it?"

"Yes."

Michelle sighed. "Amara, that was just a dream. It wont actually happen."

"But my dreams usually come true..."

"AHH! LOOK OUT!" Michelle yelled.

Amara saw what it was, and slowed down immediately. Luckily, the figure in the mist was quick to jump out of the way. Amara stopped the motorcycle, and went to see if the person was ok.

"Are you hurt...Hotaru?" Amara asked, confused. Yes, it was indeed the chinmoku no senshi herself, Hotaru Tomoe. Awhile ago, she had become Sailor Saturn, one of the most powerful scouts, but was still not as powerful as Sailor Moon. Oh yes, did I forget to mention? Amara and Michelle were also scouts. Sailor Uranus and Neptune. But now, back to our story...

"Why are you out in the fog?" Michelle asked the black haired teen.

"Well...this is going to sound strange...but I'm going to Krispy Kreme." Hotaru said.

"WHAT?!" The cousins chorused.

Hotaru sighed. "It's true. I had a dream about a celery stick that told me to eat doughnuts, so I decided to go."

"Ditto." Amara said.

"You had the same dream?" Hotaru asked.

"I most certainly did. But Michelle didn't."

"I decided to go along for the sake of Amara's sanity." Michelle said.

So, they all traveled to Krispy Kreme together. And when they arrived....

"HEY, IT'S CLOSED!" The trio shouted in unison.

"Amara, Michelle, Hotaru?" A voice asked from behind. They whirled around, and wouldn't you know it, Sailor Pluto was standing there.

"Trista?" Amara asked. "Let me guess, you had a dream about a celery stick that told you to come here, right?"

Trista stared at Amara disbelievingly. "How did you know?"

"I think we were lead here for some reason." Hotaru said.

The words were barely ouyt fo her mouth when they all started to feel a strange tingling sensation. In the next moment, they blacked out.

**A few hours later:**

Trista felt something poking at her side, so she immediately woke from her slumber. What she saw made her faint again. A strange blue turtle was poking her with a stick.

Amara then woke up, and saw it.

"WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS?!" She exclaimed.

The strange turtle focused it's attention on the blonde.

"Good! One of you is finally awake! As for your friends, I'll have to use a special method of waking them." It said.

Amara stared at it. "Did you just talk?"

It didn't answer. Instead, it shot a power jet stream of water at the other three. They woke with a start.

"Greetings, Outer scouts! I am called Squirtilus! Please follow me, and you may meet the high ruler, Peekaboochu, and leard why you're here." Squirtilus explained, and started walking. They had no choice, but to follow.

When they arrived at a huge castle in the middle of a medival-looking city, they were lead into a throne room, and on the throne sat a yellow mouse with a lighning bolt shaped tail.

"Hello, I am Peekaboochu, leader of Pokemopolis! I welcome you. Incase your wondering, I gave you all a dream so that you would all go to one location, and be teleported to our planet." The rat-thing explained. The four teens were too stunned for speech. But Michelle finally managed some words.

"Why...we..here?" She breathed out slowly.

"I'm glad you asked. My kingdom is constantly under attack from the rocket faeries. And we need the four outer senshi to stop them! That would be you four. Sailor Uranus, Saillor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto!" Peekaboochu explained.

Finally, the squad got out of their trance.

"You could have just asked, you know." Amara huffed.

"That's not important now. We will send you home, once you destroy the rocket faeries."

The yellow ruler said.

The four looked at each other, and agreed to help.

Peekaboochu clapped his paws in delight. "Wonderful! And there are three nymphs that you might find along you way that can help you. Ash, the fire nymph. Misty, the water nymph. And Brock, the earth nymph. Now head in the direction of the north star, and begone."

The four transformed into their sailor forms, and started off for the woods.

"How do we know where the norht star is when it's daytime?" Hotaru asked.

They looked at each other.

"Uh oh." They all said.

-

And that was the first chapter! I hope this is as good as I think it will be! Tune in next update for...the second chapter! Yeah! AND REVIEW!


	2. The tragic water nymph

I hope all of you are liking my second story. A LOT more stories are coming! I hope they don't suck....

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine. Never was, never will be. But maybe when I'm a millionaire...

-

The four outer scouts sat around a rock, thinking of what they should do. Neptune had her face buried in her hands. Saturn was staring off into space. Uranus was banging her head against a rock. Pluto was drawing things in the dirt with her time key. Suddenly, Amara stopped making dents in her cranium.

"I thought of something!" She cheered.

The other three looked at her. "WHAT IS IT?" They chorused.

Uranus opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped and started banging her head again. The others sweatdropped and continued to do...nothing.

Then Hotaru had an idea. "Pluto, you can control time, right?" She asked Ms. Picasso.

"Um, yes. Why?" Pluto responded.

"Can't you make it so it's nighttime?"

"How am I supposed to do THAT?" Trista asked in bewilderment.

Saturn sighed, and pointed to the time key that Trista was using as a crayon.

Pluto blushed. "Oh....right..."

Pluto stood up, and waved her time key around, and pretty soon the hours passed like minutes. Soon, it was dark. Dark enough to see the night sky very clearly.

"What did Peekaboochu say to do again?" Neptune asked.

"He said to follow the North Star." Hotaru said, pointing at the gleaming ball of light in the black abyss of space.

So the squad of scouts continued along a path to the north. They were trudging through very thick woods that were dense with overgrowth, bugs, and political signs. Sailor Uranus got tired of seeing "Vote for Scorch W. Charizard: our future." over and over so she kicked the signs down as they went. Suddenly, they heard a faint noise in the distance. The sound of running water. They walked towards it, and discovered a waterfall and stream in a clearing. They sighed in relief, and began to walk towards it, but a voice called out to them.

"HALT, STRANGERS!" It said. A flutter of wings was heard behind the senshis, and they turned around. The strange creature had large blue butterfly wings, and blue skin. Standing about 5'4 in height, she wasn't very threatening, but her orange trousers, yellow shirt, and red hair tied to a ponytail at her side suggested she was a loner, and none to friendly.

"Urm, is this your territory?" Saturn asked slowly.

The nymph smirked. "It most certainly is. And you're trespassing! GIT!" She yelled.

"Since when do beautiful rivers belong to scrawny creatures?" Amara retorted.

The nymph's blue eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you?" She huffed.

"We are the Outer Scouts." Pluto spoke up.

The narrow eyes of the nymph widened in horror as realization hit her. She bowed before them respectively.

"Forgive my rudeness, oh great ones," She said. "the prophecy said you would arrive! I'm glad you are here!" She stood up. "I'm supposed to help you defeat the rocket faeries."

"What's your name?" Michelle asked.

The blue nymph bowed again. "I am called Misty." She said.

"How exactly can you help us?" Uranus questioned.

Misty smiled. "I can create healing waters that will restore your energy. And I can command water, and stuff."

So the five continued north to the citadel of the faeries. Then Saturn asked Misty: "What about the other two nymphs? Ash and Brock? Have you heard of them?"

Misty stopped walking for a second. The she spoke coldly: "How can I not heard of them? Us three are the only nymphs left on Hugemsquezzums."

Saturn gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know-"

"You don't need to apologize. Your not exactly locals here." Misty interrupted quickly.

They continued to walk. The other three heard what she said but didn't say anything. Then Saturn gathered the courage to ask another question.

"What happened to them?"

Misty turned to Hotaru with a hurt look in her eyes. Not because she was offended, but because of the memories. Of her family, her friends, and her former life.

Misty sighed, then began to explain. "Our way of life was peaceful. We were very happy. We coexisted well with the Pokemopolans, and everything was great. Until...THEY came. The rocket faeries flew to the north one night from their dying planet. A few of the nymphs from my village went to greet them...but never came back. One of them was my father. We waited days, weeks, months, years....but we never saw them again. We received word that they were killed the moment they entered the faerie settlement. And one night...they swooped down and the village was set on fire. My mother hid me in a secret cave under our house to protect me. I...heard lots of screaming. Especially my mother's. She...was being raped by one of the faeries, and I heard her dying cry when it finally killed her. I tried to cover my ears, but all the agonizing cries echoed in my head...." Misty slumped to the ground in a faint. She was too overwhelmed by sadness to continue. The scouts rushed to her side.

"We should camp here tonight. We can't continue on when she's in this state." Pluto said. The others nodded in agreement. They made makeshift beds with straw, and let sleep come over them.

-

BOOOOOOOYA! I'M A GENIUS! (does a little jig.) Please review!


	3. The hotheaded fire nymph

I hope the last part of the chapter wasn't too angsty for you to bear! Oh well, it probably wasn't. This chapter will introduce yet another nymph. You can guess by the title of this chapter who it is...so it's not much of surprise. NOW ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING! Ill start the chappie now.

Disclaimer: HEAR YE! HEAR YE! THEE DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! SO THOU SHALT NOT SUE!

-

The early morning sun shone brightly on the Nymph's face. Her eyes fluttered, until they were all the way open. She stood up. The other four were still asleep. Then she remembered what happened last night. A smile played on her lips.

'_I guess if they didn't abandon me while I was unconscious...I can trust them.' _ She thought.

Then, the four scouts started to stir. Hotaru awoke, and noticed right away Misty was looking better.

"Thank you...for caring about me." Misty said gratefully to them.

"It was nothing." Amara said.

"Well, now that it's morning, where is the next part of the journey going to lead us?" Neptune asked.

"Through the volcanoes." Misty replied.

They set off on their trek after Misty made them some...uh...rather interesting rabbit stew for breakfast. Since they had gotten hungry over the period of time they were here, they stomached the food. It made Krispy Kreme doughnuts sound pretty good right then, even though that's what gotten them into this mess in the first place.

So, anyway, back to their trek. They were walking over the mountainous outer region of the pokemopolis territory. Suddenly, the scouts had to cover their noses in disgust.

"UGGGGGGH! WHAT IS THAT STENCH?!" Uranus cried out.

"Oh, that's only brimstone and sulfur. We're getting close," Misty said casually. "And it only kind of smells like something died."

"ONLY?! IT SMELLS LIKE A LOT OF SOMETHING'S DIED!" Uranus retorted.

They were now traveling through the valley of volcanoes. Then, something swooped out of the sky, and landed infrount of them. This strange creature had crimson bird wings, orange skin, brown eyes, black hair, and of course clothes, but that's not important.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! PATHETIC MORTALS! YOU CANT PASS UNTIL YOU SOLVE MY RIDDLES!" The creature said, but we all knew it was obviously Ash.

Uranus yawned. "Whatever."

"QUE-"

"Please lower your voice." Saturn said politely.

Ash glared, but complied. "Question one. What is your favorite color?"

Neptune looked confused. "Uhh, blue?"

Ash lowered his eyes. "...Correct."

Misty stepped forward and slapped him upside the head. "WE HAVEN'T THE TIME FOR FOOLISHNESS! THEY ARE THE OUTER SENSHI!" She yelled.

"....Who?" Ash asked.

"The ones in the prophecy!"

"...What?"

Misty sighed. "If your not going to help us destroy the rocket faeries, then-"

Ash jumped. "YOUR GOING TO KILL THE ROCKET FAERIES?!"

"We most certainly are!" Pluto said.

"Well then," Ash began, "I shall offer my services as your flamethrower!"

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"

"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!"

The six turned to see where the voices came from. Insane cackling was heard, and two winged figures jumped from behind a bush. Both had black skin and leather bat wings. One had long red hair, and a white uniform with a red R on it. The other had almost the same uniform, minus the skirt, and shoulder length purple hair. Then they started to chant a stupid motto of some sort.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To kill all pokemopolans and take their nation!"

"To renounce the rights of nymphs of all kinds!"

"To blow things up, and make you blind!"

"Jessica!"

"Jimmy!"

"Team Rockette blasts off at the speed of sound!"

"Retreat now, or rest underground!"

Then a strange cat-thing jumped up beside them. "Meowth, that's correct!"

"Are you finished?" Uranus asked, annoyed.

The redhead, Jessica, smirked and pointed at the two nymphs. "I thought we killed all the nymphs...guess we missed a few."

"WHO ARE YOU CREEPS?!" Misty yelled.

"We are the generals of Team Rockette! We exterminated the nymphs 5 years ago! But, since we missed a few, we've come to finish the job!" Jimmy said.

"Oh, and don't worry," Meowth said, extending it's claws. "we'll try to make it as quick as possible."

"Hey! You're a pokemopolan! Why did you betray your people?" Ash asked, pointing an accusing finger at Meowth.

Jessica patted Meowth head. "Meowth offered to help us if we spared his life."

"Enough talk! Let's kill them!" Jimmy said eagerly.

The four scouts stepped out in front. "Not until you get through us." They said.

Jessica wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Great. It's the four brats from the pathetic prophecy."

Neptune didn't waist any time. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The rockettes dashed out of the way. "Is that the best you can do?" Jessica taunted. "POISON STING!"

Neptune wasn't as quick, so she was hit.

"Heal!" misty shouted.

The pain in Neptune's arm vanished. '_I knew she would come in handy.'_ Michelle thought.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKEN!"

The rockettes didn't dodge it that time. As they sailed away they shouted: "TEAM ROCKETTE'S SHOOTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

Uranus brushed some hair out of her eyes casually, pretending like she didn't just save the day. "Where to next?" She asked.

Ash blinked, then responded. "Just over the cliffs." He said.

-

I'm going to stop there for now! REVIEW!


	4. the lovesick rock nymph

Well, despite what I said in my bio, I'm updating today! And then, I'm starting a new story!!! Try and guess which one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own my Pokemon knock-offs!

-

"Today, our heroes are trudging through the DANGEROUSLY CHEESY…I mean dangerously sloped cliffs of Pokemopolis, in search of the evil citadel of the Rocket Faeries, and Team Rockette!" Said a mysterious voice from the sky.

Uranus's head shot up and she wildly looked around. "What the hell was THAT?!" She hollered.

"Oh, that's just the creepy narrator dude." Ash said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, the only thing that's dangerously cheesy here is his bad narrating." Misty remarked.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" Creepy Narrator Dude said.

But Ash and Misty obviously could care less, and kept walking. The scouts, despite being weirded out, followed.

"I wonder where the next nymph could be." Saturn said to herself. But she didn't have to wait long, because a creature with gray Dragonfly wings and skin with dark brown hair and lines for eyes came out of nowhere.

"Wow, finding these guys has been suspiciously easy." Neptune mused quietly.

The creature looked surprised for a moment, but then he rushed toward Trista and grabbed her hands.

"WOOOOOWZA! YOU'RE PRETTIFULL!" He said.

"Wha?" Pluto said, confused.

He waved his eyebrows up and down. "My name is Brock! But you can call me Iron man, Super man, Fireman…"

_2 hours later…_

"…Rocky, Bullwinkle, poopiekins, and you can call me the love of your life!"

Everyone just stared.

"Two hours of my life…wasted." Uranus pouted.

"Uhh, that's very sweet, but we're on a dangerous mission. I haven't the time." Trista said, not wanting to hurt Brock's feelings.

"That's ok! I shall help you with this mission, then we can run off together into the sunset and-"

But Misty already began dragging him away by the ear. "Come on, Romeo."

The others followed behind the two nymphs. One courageous, and one pathetic and lovesick.

-

Sorry, but I'm ending it here! It was hopelessly short, but I'm currently needed elsewhere. Tata!


	5. fake bushes and placemat maps

"Look, here they come!" Said Meowth, trying his best to yell and whisper at the same time.

Team Rockette was hunched behind cheaply made bushes that were more obviously fake than Kerry's health plan. They were atop a cliff and below were the unexpecting Scouts and Nymphs.

"This is our chance! Let's push a big boulder over the cliff and squish 'em!" James said excitedly.

Jesse waved her clawed hand dismissively. "That idea is stupid, unoriginal, and BORING. I'M in charge here, so I say we fly down and KILL them!"

"Oh, that's a GREAT idea," Meowth said sarcastically, "and why don't we blindfold ourselves and throw piñatas at 'em?" The cat smacked her in the head. "HELLOOOO?! You're BOTH underestimating them! We need a bulletproof strategy!"

While the trio were bickering pointlessly, the seven heroes were walking farther and farther away.

"How much farther until we reach the citadel?" Saturn asked Brock, who currently had the map.

He pulled it out, stared at it, and began scratching his head. "Uh…um…urm…eh…fish?"

Uranus snatched the map, and looked at it in horror. "THIS ISN'T A MAP! THIS IS A PLACEMAT FOR A SEAFOOD RESTAURANT!" She yelled.

"No wonder there was cartoon animals all over it." Brock said.

"How could he read a map anyway? He doesn't have any eyes!" Neptune said.

"YES I DO!" Brock said, pointing to the two lines on his face.

"I don't know…that looks like marker to me!"

"OH FORGET ABOUT ALL THAT!" Misty said. "WE'RE LOST!"

"Actually, despite his stupidity, he miraculously led us the right way." Pluto said, pointing to a dark castle that was atop a hill.

Uranus and Misty, who were beating up Brock, immediately stopped.

"HEY YOU GUYS! LOOK!" Ash said.

They looked.

100 troll guards were heading their way.

"INTRUDERS!" The trolls all yelled.

"Crap." They all chorused.

Meanwhile…

The three Rockettes were engaged in a fierce slap fight, not yet noticing the group was long gone.

-

There you have it! Chapter numbuh 5. Pwease review!

_Sailor Moon and Pokemon © Japan. _


	6. Jamaicamon

**Previously on YUGIOH!**

Marik has finally captured the heart-of-the-card-loving twerps! Joey commits suicide, and Tea gives up on friendship and becomes a homicidal maniac! Will Kaiba bust them out on the condition of Yugi becoming his sex slave? FIND OUT-

"HEY, WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? THIS AI'NT YUGIOH!" Said a random reader.

"It's not?" Said Announcer dude.

"NO! IT'S OUTER SENSHI FAERIE CHRONICLES! GET IT RIGHT!"

"Oh…um…ahem…" Announcer guy shuffled through his scripts, trying to find the right one.

"Ahem…PREVIOUSLY ON OSFC… Marik has finally captured the heart-of-the-card-loving twerps! Joey commits suicide-"

"THAT'S THE SAME DAMN THING! Let ME do it!" Said the random reader, kicking Announcer Dude off the stage. "Previously on OSFC, our heroes have been surrounded by the faerie's troll guards. Will they defeat them? OF COURSE! But the real question is: will Team Rockette ever stop getting into pointless slapfights? Probably not. But if you don't believe me, FIND OUT!"

"…Damn, I'm out of a job." Said the Ex-Announcer Dude.

"Hell yeah you are…now let's start the story!"

The four scouts assumed a fighting stance, and prepared to rumble!

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Said Saturn, demolishing some of the trolls.

"PLUTO PLANET SCREAM!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

And with those four powerful attacks, the trolls lay slain on the dirt path. But, the nymphs didn't help AT ALL!

Neptune walked over to them. "HEY! I thought the whole purpose of having you guys was so that you could help us, not stand around while we do all the work!"

"Do you really think you needed OUR help for THAT? No, the only thing you need our help with is defeating the boss." Said Misty.

"The _boss? _What is this, and RPG?" Uranus commented.

"Well, Maybe. Who's to say that we're not in some alternate universe, where every thing we say, think, and do is written down and controlled by a force with a keyboard, hardrive, and a device called Microsoft Word?" Saturn said.

"Do you really think that's the case?" Pluto asked.

"Nah, it's just a theory."

Anyway, the scouts and the nymphs continued up the dark scary hill to the faerie territory. Meanwhile…

Team Rockette finally stopped slapping each other…and proceeded to strangling. Nothing interesting going on here. Let's get back to our heroes…

"SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COOOOMES! SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COOOOOOOOOOMES! TOOT TOOT! SHE'LL BE-"

"SHUT UP, BROCK!" Everyone said.

"But I have the music in my soul! I MUST sing!" Brock complained.

"Too bad." Said Misty.

Finally, they arrived at the 50-foot tall metal gateway to the Faerie Citadel.

"Well, how do we get inside?" Ash said.

Brock politely knocks.

"That's not what I had in mind." Ash said, sweatdropping.

"HALT! Who goes there?" Asked a gruff voice from the other side.

The scouts looked at each other.

"Well, what should we say?" Pluto asked.

"I have an idea." Saturn said. She turned back to the gate. "Ahem…HELLO! VE ARE DA CLEANING LADIES!" Saturn said in a French accent.

Silence.

"OH! It's about time you got here! Giovanni, the dark faerie overlord, has been waiting for you to clean his castle! Hold on, I'll open the gate." The guard said.

Somehow, as quick as a flash, all seven of them were dressed as French maids. The gate opened, and there stood a short, fat black faerie with green spiked hair and bat wings and orange eyes. He gave a confused look towards the three nymphs.

"Hey, what species are those three?" He asked.

"Zey're Pokemopolans, of course!" Neptune said, adopting the French accent.

"What kind?"

"…Jamaicamons…"

"Ah, must be one of the new ones. Well, come on in. I presume you know which castle Giovanni lives in, right?"

"Za biggest, darkest, und scariest von of all?" Asked Pluto.

"Yup, that's the one." Said the Guard.

So, the three "Jamaicamon", and the four French-talking scouts flew to the dark castle. And it wasn't the castle they were cleaning. They were cleaning Hugemsqueezums of evil.

"Tune in next time for the exciting conclusion of Outer Senshi Faerie Chronicles!" Said random reader, getting out of the chair. She was handed a paycheck, told that she was to work there permanently, and she walked out. Outside, she looked over and saw the Ex-Announcer Dude standing by the street holding a "will dance naked for food" sign. He was dirty, unshaven, and his clothes were mere rags…even though he had only been unemployed for seven minutes.

TBC


End file.
